


The Sense of Touch is a Sense of Unity

by Twiranux



Series: Our Little Times Together [4]
Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Consent, Gay Sex, Gentleness, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SelectiveMuteAU, Selectively Mute Adam, Selectively Mute Matt, Sex, Sign Language, Teasing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twiranux/pseuds/Twiranux
Summary: It was always enjoyable for Adam to give what Matt wanted, even when Matt didn’t know what he wanted for sure. He loved everything about his hushed partner; the times when Matt was cold and rushed to Adam for warmth, the moments they spoke instead of using sign, the silence filled with tender touches instead of any other movements. What Matt lacked in words, he mastered in gestures.





	

Adam gently cups Matt's face, smiling warmly, his freckles standing out with the help of the lamp on their night stand. He then places a kiss on Matt's forehead, then the nose, and then finally those lovely lips. Adam places both of his hands where Matt could see them, perfectly in view.

 _ **‘You sure you want to do this?’**_ Adam signs intimately, the smile on his lips refusing to fade away.

Matt responds with a nod, and licks his lips and closes his eyes for a moment. He takes a slow breath, and then loosens his shoulders.

Adam places his hands against his lover's chest, lightly grazing against chest hairs. Matt grins sheepishly, and tries to maintain eye contact with Adam. Matt lifts himself up, his hands situated onto Adam’s sides, and pushes his lower half closer to Adam’s. The fabric of their boxers now touch, just barely, as Adam is helplessly beginning to throb. 

The weight upon him causes Adam to sigh, and slides his hands down Matt’s chest. His thumbs press down onto Matt’s sensitive torso, sending shivers to and from the two. Matt reacts to the loving touches by gripping a little more tightly on Adam, trying to hold himself down as his thighs twitch slightly. His lips quiver, but he then bites down on them, as if to stop sound from coming out of his mouth.

It was always enjoyable for Adam to give what Matt wanted, even when Matt didn’t know what he wanted for sure. He loved everything about his hushed partner; the times when Matt was cold and rushed to Adam for warmth, the moments they spoke instead of using sign, the silence filled with tender touches instead of any other movements. What Matt lacked in words, he mastered in gestures.

Matt lifts his left pointer finger up slightly, and presses the tip of it on Adam's waist. He begins to trace four letters onto the skin, over and over again, a bit faster each time.

A-D-A-M. A-D-A-M.

Adam hums the moment he understands what Matt is trying to do, and then reaches his hands further down, now caressing the very bottom of Matt's back, just a mere few inches above his butt. He gently presses his bulge against Matt’s, the texture of his boxers adding heat and uncomfort. Adam closes his eyes, trying to block out the mild sting of his underwear.

Noticing the tension building up, Matt decides to take his right hand and then takes a hold of the rim of Adam's boxers. He tugs once, indicating that he wants them taken off. Matt could feel his cheeks turning red as he feels Adam's hands leave the space they occupied and teasingly work their way onto Adam's hips. He tucks his thumbs under the waistband, then deliberately slows the process down, pushing down only a bit before stopping for a moment, then continuing. Matt lifted himself up, putting his weight on the lower half of his legs, and begins to also take off his boxers.

The two observe each other in awe. Adam's jaw is slightly open as he watches the body hairs of his partner become a bit denser as the boxers work their way down, to Matt's knees. Adam admires the now exposed lower half, as Matt's cock now pulsates needily; he momentarily surrenders to his thoughts, and gives a small thrust forward. Matt lets a whimper escape, and then completely takes off his boxers. Adam hums, and then caresses Matt's inner thighs. He could feel Matt shiver from his touch, but he still faces against the relentless silence. Damn mouth is agape but yet no sound. He knew his lover, internally, begged for more, he just needed to give more loving before he could really see Matt unravel before him. He watches Matt return to his previous position, those familiar hands returning to their spot on his waist, his twitching member waiting patiently.

Adam returns the favor, after a few moments of being dazed, with one hand removing his underwear, and the other pulling his cock out with almost no hesitation. He only pushes his down to his knees, before taking his free hand and lovingly wraps his hand around Matt's cock. Adam lets go of his own, and puts his other hand in Matt's field of vision.

R-e-a-d-y.

Adam fingerspells the word one more time, and then traces a question mark onto the air. 

Matt's eyelids flutter, and he then nods. Slow pumps of Adam's hand begin to take up Matt's thoughts, as Adam reaches out for the lube and condoms he prepared earlier on the night stand.

Any and all movement ceases, as Adam pours a good amount of lube to slick himself up, putting it on his fingers first. He draws Matt's attention back to reality as he rubs the length of his finger against the crack of Matt's ass, teasing as he passes along his ever desperate entrance. Matt nods his head, despite already having agreed earlier, and loosens up his back a little.

Adam slips in one finger effortlessly, as Matt finally breaks his facade, throwing his head back, and letting out a long, low groan. With ease, Matt takes in Adam's whole middle finger. Adam only has the mere thought of fingering Matt, and already Matt has built up his impatience, in that he seems to be pushing himself up and down Adam's finger. Adam helps Matt keep balance by positioning his free hand under, to support Matt's ass. He adds one more finger, and the response is of more audible pleasure. Matt moans, his volume now uncontrollable, as Adam sustains the pace, his two fingers following the natural curve of Matt, he stops briefly at his deepest point in, and curls his fingers.

“Adam…” Matt shivers, the croak his voice unexpected. His mouth now refuses to shut, as if intoxicated from Adam's presence. He wants to beg for more. His voice needed to come out, for all of him to be his. Any less self control and Matt would gladly curse under his breath.

Adam smacks his lips together, his thoughts a little fuzzy. It was evident that Matt’s cock grew since Adam began fingering him; what was previously held almost horizontal by Matt's blood rushing down to his crotch, now has since perked up, as Adam could see the traces of Matt's nerves on the underside. He snaps himself out of his stare, and gently pulls out his fingers. His lover groans, and retracts even slower, elongating the pleasant sounds emitting from that rarely used voice. Adam wanted to get the most out of it while he still could.

Adam cleans his fingers with the shirt next to the two, one he was wearing before. He takes a deep breath, and withdraws his other hand off of Matt. He rests his hands right above his bellybutton, and allows Matt to do as he pleases.

Their weights shift around, as Matt lifts himself up using his thighs, and carefully repositions his lower torso, hovering right above Adam. Matt looks down, watching his own hand move about, gets a hold of Adam's member, and softly grazes the rather eager tip against his asshole.

Adam darts his hand onto his cock, overlapping Matt's hand partially, and holds it in place. Matt lifts his head up and looks at Adam for any indications of discomfort. Adam eyes the lube, and then at his own cock. Matt then makes an o-shape with his mouth. Both Adam and Matt let go, and Adam again reaches for the condom and lube. He takes a few minutes to properly put a condom on; he then takes the lube, pops it open, giving himself a sufficient amount before closing the lid down. He slicks up his cock, partially thrusting into his hand rather than his hand doing all the work. Adam moans as quietly as possible, as to not surprise Matt on the sound. His hand finally pulls away, and Matt begins to pant in anticipation.

“Adam...can I?” Matt squeaks out, his tongue slightly hanging out of his mouth. His lover nods, and with that, he begins to push himself down onto Adam's cock. His fingers resist the urge to clasp onto the skin any deeper, as it might start to hurt Adam.

A long, breathy groan slips out of Matt's mouth, as he could feel Adam throb and twitch within him. He finally bottoms out, and takes a deep breath. Adam takes the opportunity to put his lubed up hand and begin to give Matt a very slow, but firm, handjob. Matt lifts his hands, and takes a few moments to think, before continuing.

 ** _‘I want this slow, please. Make sure I don't lose balance. Also, this particular position will tire me out, so be prepared to switch positions when I look uneasy,’_** Matt explains, his hands more shaky than usual. He signs the word ‘will’ once more to emphasize his expression.

Having a plan before they go any further reassured Matt, and that he wanted for him and his partner to enjoy this. Better than having to interrupt it all just to frantically sign something. Adam replies with a sly but reassuring grin along with a rough pump up and down Matt's shaft.

“Adam!” Matt whimpers lustfully, as he tries to figure out what speed he wants to go on. His hips move almost automatically, slightly guiding Adam around inside in a near-perfect circular motion.

He goes on to ride Adam, his hands comfortably back in their intended places. He tightens around his lover, and then teases the tip with the pressure intentionally. Matt bucks forward as he takes in all of Adam once more, only causing more pleasure to hit him, as Adam's hand is still is giving a loving massage, after all.

Adam sighs happily, seeing his boyfriend immersed in the pleasure. He gently squeezes down on Matt's cock, genuinely curious as to how Matt will react. Matt bites his lips, the bit of grip tempting to thrust into. His willpower, however, resists, and continues on to thrust Adam’s cock as far in as he can manage. Adam pumps steadily, and places his other hand to massage Matt’s inner thigh, gently, almost excruciatingly slowly inching inwards. Matt can’t help but to stick his tongue out a little and begin to pant, as he quickens his pace.

“Babe...take your time…” Adam whispers, pressing his thumb down a bit on Matt’s skin. Matt nods, and pauses for a moment. He takes a few deep breaths in, and then stays put.

Adam’s face lights up, which Matt notices, and tilts his head in response. He lets go of Matt’s cock, and then shifts his hands onto Matt’s waist. He passionately lifts him up, off of his cock, and lets him sit in the space between his legs. Matt signs a question mark.

 _ **‘Lay down,’**_ Adam replies, perhaps coming out as an order almost, as he gets up off of the bed, and puts himself in a kneeling position. To him, Matt began to look tired, and therefore takes initiative to offer a break from that position. He idly touches himself, as Matt lays back, putting his head onto the nearest pillow, relaxing his shoulders and loosening up his thigh muscles.

Adam moves his legs to the side, takes his condom off, and seductively looks to Matt, who is visually curious. He licks his lips, and kisses Matt on the stomach a few times. He begins to leave a trail of kisses, busying his hands by holding Matt’s sides, working towards the pelvic region. Matt refuses to take his eyes off of his lover, his hands aching to run it through Adam’s hair. However, he is worried more about not being gentle enough with his caress, and so decides to be still. Matt wants to say something, at least to assure his boyfriend he’s doing so well, but Adam has closed his eyes, at least for a moment, to leave a kiss on the tip of Matt’s cock.

Matt gasps, as he watches Adam take in half of his member into his mouth seamlessly. Adam’s tongue circles around, as he sucks firmly, but not roughly. Matt grabs onto the sheets, and attempts to keep his legs still, and thus removing his words from his hands, while Adam run his tongue against the slit of Matt’s tip. After a few more teases of the tip, Adam pushes himself down more, taking in most of Matt’s length. In response, Matt’s toes curl, and the grip on the sheets only intensify. One of Adam’s hands now gently handles Matt’s balls, massaging along with the bobs of his head, while the other works to tease and finger Matt’s eager asshole. Matt holds his breath, as if talking would ruin the moment, and without holding onto the sheet, his hands would be out of control, seeking out to touch Adam.

With a soft plop, Adam pulls himself away and then crawls up to kiss Matt. Adam smiles, and runs his hand across Matt’s hair. He leaves a kiss on his partner’s forehead before propping himself up, and goes to look for the lube within the ruffles of their blankets. Matt understands the implication through the body language, and brings up his lower half off of the bed, supporting himself by placing his feet flat against the bed, his legs ready to wrap around Adam. He would sign to Adam, though, if he wasn’t turned away at the moment.

Adam puts on a second condom, then applies some more lube on himself, and uses the extra on Matt’s cock. He returns to his comfortable spot with the stunning view of Matt. He lifts Matt up a little more, and brings him closer. He presses his tip against Matt’s entrance, avoiding the desire to thrust in all at once. Once his tip enters, he moves his hands right above Matt’s shoulders, and continues to push himself in. Matt wraps his legs around Adam’s lower torso, while his hands land on Adam’s upper back.

Matt decides traces on Adam’s back once more.

P-L-E-A-S-E. P-L-E--

His traces are interrupted by a sudden thrust, making Matt moan the rest of the word out. Adam begins to mouth a word, but stops himself and stares at Matt. His mouth is left half open, observing the silent neediness of his lover. Matt pouts a little, his gaze a bit dream-like. Then, a a small smile emerges, as Matt pulls Adam closer, not only to lock lips, but also let Adam know to thrust even deeper.

“Matt,” Adam groans out. They were just beginning again and already he feels like he is getting close. Matt also looks as if he wanted to as well, but didn't want their session to end. He arches his back, as Adam thrusts in a perfect rhythm, his abdomen gaining heat quickly.

Adam resists collapsing right on Matt, but manages to get low enough to nuzzle his nose into the soft, short locks of hair, as well as the prickly facial hair. He inhales sharply, and begins to thrust in faster. His gut begins to ache in an unexplainable way, while Matt could only process so much of the movements, and didn't even seem to notice his fingers tracing nonsense on Adam's back.

“Adam….I…” Matt mumbles, his breaths turning into longer and longer moans. His throat hangs on to the last sound, and Matt falls into temptation. Matt takes his right hand off of Adam's back to jerk himself off, to the same rhythm Adam is on.

Adam hums, as his body gives in.

“Matt…!” he yells, his cock twitching wildly as he came inside Matt. Adam grunts a few times, staying still as his body parts begin to ache all at once. Matt thrusts upwards from the warm fluid filling the condom, feeling the warmth through the barrier, pumping furiously, and causing Adam to moan more from the sudden sensitivity.

“Adam…” Matt follows shortly after, his cum shooting up onto Adam's hips, and then onto himself afterwards. He gulps, as he slows down, letting go of Adam, and adjusting his legs back to a more comfortable place.

Adam pulls out of Matt slowly, the two both heaving and sweating. Matt lay motionless on the bed, his eyes fluttering, and heart beginning to slow down. Adam gets himself together, and decides to fetch towels to clean themselves of with.

Matt's body ached for more, but could no longer spend any more energy, as he turns to his side, and reaches for a pillow to cuddle after he cleans up. Adam returns, and sees his cute boyfriend stretching out his legs and arms. He climbs onto the bed, and hands Matt a warm, wet towel.

 ** _‘Thank you so much for tonight,’_** Matt signs, then begins to rub the towel on himself.

“Oh no...thank you,” Adam responds, placing a gentle kiss on Matt's shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 


End file.
